


By the Light of the Moon (Things Change)

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a typical bachelor party, Monroe suggests a couple days of camping. When Nick and Monroe start to open up about all their wedding- and relationship-related feelings, things will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm and make no monetary gain of any kind from this.  
> This is unbeta'd.

“So, are you gonna have a bachelor party, Monroe?”  
“Umm...probably not.”  
“What? Why? It’s tradition!”  
“I’m not really a traditional kind of guy, Nick. I mean, come on. My best friend is a grimm and I’m about to marry a fuchsbau.”  
“But still.”  
“Besides. It’s just gonna be me and you. Unless Hank’s free. Maybe Bud. I don’t know. I honestly hadn’t thought about it until just now.”  
Nick stares at his friend. “Seriously?”  
“What?”  
“I just can’t believe you don’t want a bachelor party.”  
“Bachelor parties are nothing but strippers, booze, and smoking. I don’t want strippers. We’ve got plenty of booze here. And I only smoke on rare occasions.”  
Nick chuckles. “I still can’t believe you have a pipe. What are you, Sherlock Holmes?” Nick can’t help but laugh harder when he pictures his friend in a deer-stalker cap.  
“That makes you Watson.”  
“Jude Law or Martin Freeman?”  
“The answer’s pretty obvious.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m obviously Jude Law.”  
Monroe almost spits out his beer.  
“What?”  
“You? Jude Law?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Nick says rather matter-of-factly.  
“No way. You are definitely Martin Freeman.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s short.”  
“Seriously? I know you’re a giant, but I’m, like, average height.”  
“No you’re not. The average height of an American male is six-foot-one. You, shorty, are five-foot-eleven.”  
“Two inches is not that much.”  
“That’s what she said.” Monroe can’t help but seize the opportunity Nick set him up for.  
Nick groans. “I hate you.”  
“You love me.”  
“He does,” Juliette chimes in. “I’m a little worried.” She sits on the sofa and curls up next to Nick.  
“Me, too.” Rosalee adds. “Juliette, I think these two are boyfriends.”  
“We’re not boyfriends,” Nick says rather quickly. He scoffs and takes a sip of his beer.  
“Have you ever seen Nick naked?” Rosalee asks her fiancé.  
“Uh…well…”  
Juliette looks across the room with a wide gaze. “Oh really.” She looks towards Nick. “Have you ever seen Monroe naked?”  
“Umm…define naked.”  
“Without apparel.”  
Nick’s cheeks redden.  
“Boyfriends,” Juliette says with a smirk. She and Rosalee giggle.  
“You two know we’re just kidding, right?” Rosalee suddenly feels bad for making Nick and Monroe so uncomfortable. She finds it kind of weird that either of them would be so touchy. It was no secret that they spent a ridiculous amount of time together.  
“Of course,” Monroe says before chugging the rest of his beer.  
“It’s no big deal, guys,” Juliette adds. “Rosalee and I got mistaken for a couple at brunch earlier today.”  
“I was flattered that the waitress thought I could nab myself a hottie like Jules.” She winks at Juliette.  
“I think we should change the subject. Seems like our boys have been replaced by a couple of grumps.”  
“How did we even get onto this topic? Monroe and I were talking about a bachelor party.”  
“Did you finally talk him into having one?” Rosalee asks, hopeful.  
“No,” Nick answers.  
“Come on, Monroe. I’m having a bachelorette party.”  
“Eating chocolate and drinking wine with Juliette and your sister is hardly a bachelorette party. That’s just a Thursday night.”  
“The rest of my bridesmaids are coming, too. And they’re giving me presents.”  
“Spoilers: it’s skimpy lingerie and sex toys.”  
Monroe’s eyes widen in fear, and the girls have a good laugh.  
“That’s only partly true…sort of. And don’t act so scared. Jules is my best friend. She knows.”  
“Oh, look. My bottle’s empty. So is Nick’s. I’m just gonna go get another round.” Monroe practically jumps off the sofa and runs into the kitchen.  
Nick leans closer to Juliette and lowers his voice. “I get that you two are close, but you don’t, uh, tell her everything, right?”  
“Of course I do.”  
Nick looks up and across the room at Rosalee. She wiggles her eyebrows at him and his face turns a deep red.  
“I think Monroe needs some help with those beers.”  
Nick jumps up and runs into the kitchen.  
“Fuck. Forget the reapers. These girls are gonna be the ones to put me in an early grave.”  
“Do you really think they talk about us?” Monroe asks before pouring himself a glass of whiskey.  
“I don’t know.” Nick frowns. “Pour me a glass?”  
Monroe grabs another glass, fills it, and slides it down the counter towards Nick.  
“I mean, it’s great that they’re so close, but some things should really not be discussed.”  
“I agree.” Monroe peeks out the door and sees the girls are now sitting closely together on the sofa, giggling. “I’m not sure I like this.”  
“They’re probably just messing with us, Monroe.”  
“Yeah, I hope so.”  
Monroe isn’t exactly fond of the idea that anyone other than Rosalee knew what went on in their bedroom…and in the shower, and the laundry room, and that one time in the living room, and in the car.  
Nick suddenly feels extremely self-conscious. It had taken him a long time to open up to Juliette about a lot of things, and he dislikes – actually, hates is a more accurate word – the fact that she would just blab about it to someone.  
“You alright?”  
“Huh?” Nick turns around to face Monroe.  
“You okay? You zoned out for a bit.” He furrows his brows. “Are you still having a reaction to the zombie stuff?”  
“No. I’m fine. I was just, uh, thinking.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“If you don’t want a party, that’s fine. We could just go have dinner or get drinks. Something like that. If you want.”  
“Actually…how do you feel about camping?”  
“I love camping. Juliette hates it, so I never get to go anymore.”  
“When I was cleaning out the attic, I found all my old camping gear. We could spend a day or two camping…away from our gossipy gals.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

  
When Friday comes, Nick pulls up in front of Monroe’s house and they load up the truck with their gear and head to the store. Nick makes sure they have junk food – marshmallows, Cheetos, soda – and Monroe makes sure they actually have real food to eat. He rambles about neat recipes he found online that they can try. Nick just nods and looks for more sweets.  
Before long the two of them are back on the road, halfway to their destination.  
“Dude, you cannot sing.”  
“What are you talking about, Monroe?”  
“I’ve heard better sounds from a cat having its tail yanked.”  
“Wow, tell me how you really feel, man.”  
Monroe rolls his eyes. “Are we there yet?”  
“Almost.”  
After about an hour, Nick pulls into a spot, about a mile down a dirt road. Both of them need to get out and stretch. Nick is quick to pull out a bag of Cheetos and indulge in a quick snack before he begins helping Monroe unload the gear from the back.  
They spend the last couple hours of daylight getting their tent and fire pit set up. Nick demolishes the bag of Cheetos and plops down in the tent.  
“Seriously?”  
“What? I’m tired. I drove all the way.”  
“Oh please.”  
“Don’t tell me you’re one of those campers that plans, like, a shit load of activities.”  
“No. Just fishing. Maybe a quick swim. Food. Well, real food.”  
“Dude, Cheetos aren’t imaginary.”  
Monroe rolls his eyes.  
Nick is able to talk Monroe into just relaxing and playing a couple hands of Rummy. The two quickly demolish one of the six-packs they brought. Monroe lights two of the lanterns while letting the fire burn down to just coals. He wraps a couple potatoes in foil and tosses them in the coals, burying them with the fire pick.  
“Monroe, can I talk to you about something?”  
“Of course.”  
“You promise not to get mad or freak out?”  
“Did Rosalee say something about that time in the living room? I promise I steam-cleaned the sofa. And it’s not like there was even a mess. But I just felt bad because people sit on that sofa and – ”  
“Whoa, Monroe, chill.”  
Monroe takes a deep breath.  
“I just wanted to talk to you about all this wedding stuff.”  
“Are you getting cold feet again about being my best man. I’m telling you – the sunglasses thing is going to work. And I can just warn some people…and I won’t leave you alone with anyone.”  
“Monroe. It’s not that.”  
“Oh. Okay. So what is it?”  
“It’s just…all this wedding stuff is really getting to me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I guess I just didn’t realize how much Juliette’s rejection is still bothering me.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’ve still got the ring. I see it every day when I grab a pair of socks from my drawer. She knows it’s there.” Nick sighs. “I just don’t think it’s ever going to leave that drawer.”  
“I’m sorry man. I had no idea. I guess I just got so wrapped up in everything that I forgot.”  
“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Monroe. I’m happy for you. Really.”  
Monroe sighs and opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind.  
“And you know the worst part?”  
“What’s that?”  
“I’m not sure I want the ring to ever leave the drawer.”  
“Whoa. What?”  
“I mean, I still love her, but…” Nick sighs again. “It’s not the same, ya know. Sometimes it just doesn’t feel real. I used to think I’d spend the rest of my life with her, but now I’m not so sure. I’m don’t know how much of a future I’ve got.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Come on, man. It’s not like I’m gonna grow old and grey. I know that already.”  
“No you don’t. You’ve got lots of people who’ve got your back – Hank, your captian. Oh, and little ol’ me.”  
Nick manages a small smile, but it soon fades away. “Yeah, well, you’re getting married soon. I’m not letting you do anymore stupid shit. No more coming with me. I can’t drag you down with me. I won’t drag you down with me.”  
“You’re not dragging me. I go pretty willingly.”  
“Well, stop that. Go back to begrudgingly helping me.”  
Monroe shakes his head. “Yeah, that’s not gonna work.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, for some stupid reason, I like helping you. I look forward to it, honestly. I like tagging along to the trailer and looking through all the tomes. I like kicking ass…and saving yours.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, man.” Monroe smiles a bit before looking away. He starts to pick at the label on his beer.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What? Nothing.”  
“Oh please, Monroe. I know you well enough to know all your little habits.”  
“Yeah, sometimes I forget.” He sighs. “It’s just…”  
“Come on, man. I just told you a pretty big secret. I’m really not sure you can top that.”  
“I’ve got cold feet.”  
“You’re wearing boots.”  
“Not literally, you ass. I’m talking about the wedding.”  
“Oh. Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m sure you’re just nervous.”  
Monroe rolls his eyes. “I don’t think so.”  
“You seem okay. Why didn’t you say anything before?”  
“I guess I just thought that if I didn’t talk about it or think about it, that it would just go away.”  
“But it hasn’t?”  
“Nope. It’s just gotten worse.” Monroe sighs.  
“Now that I think about it. You’re always kind of looking for an excuse to get away from Rosalee. You’re practically out the door before I even get to ask for help. And this weekend…”  
“Sometimes I feel like she’s smothering me, and I just can’t take it.”  
“Have you talked to her?”  
“No way,” Monroe shook his head. “Are you crazy?”  
“Well, verdict’s still out on that one.”  
Monroe manages a small smile and light laugh.  
“Got you to smile.”  
“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes.  
“But seriously. What are you going to do?”  
“No idea. I wish it was as simple as saying, ‘Rosalee, I don’t want to get married.’ Marriage was never a priority to me. But it’s like everything changed when we started dating. And I just…I don’t feel like Monroe anymore.”  
“It all did happen pretty quickly. I mean, Juliette and I have been together four years. You two have only been together for what, a year?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe just tell her you need some time.”  
Monroe hangs his head. He wants so badly to just break down, to cry, scream, get it all out. He wants to run, fast and far. And he wants to take his grimm with him. Yeah, he thinks, my grimm. He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, but then smiles.  
“It’ll all work out, Monroe.” Nick squeezes, just a bit, just enough to try and comfort his friend. Friend, he thinks, what a stupid word for Monroe. He’s so much more than that. He’s saved my life. He’s been there for me when no one else could be.  
Before either of them realize what’s happening, their lips are pressed together. Nick tangles his fingers in the curls that lay at the nape of Monroe’s neck and then he’s pulling Monroe down on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before either of them realize what’s happening, their lips are pressed together. Nick tangles his fingers in the curls that lay at the nape of Monroe’s neck and then he’s pulling Monroe down on top of him._

Monroe lets himself be pulled down; any tension that had been in his body is gone. Nick’s hands are quick to move down Monroe’s body, exploring territory he’s seen countless times but has always had to steer clear of. Monroe does the same. It’s after Monroe parts his lips and Nick is grinding up against him, that either of them really realize what they’re doing.

Nick pulls away panting. “Oh…oh shit…oh god…” His eyes are wide as he pushes Monroe away and sits up. “Monroe…I shouldn’t have…I’m sorry…”

Monroe opens his mouth but the words fail to come out. There is silence between them for a while as they try to regain their wits. They don’t look at each other, or even acknowledge that the other is there.

For Nick, he knows this is the end of a lot of things. He probably just ruined the best friendship he’s ever had, save for Hank. When he gets back home, he’ll end things with Juliette. He’ll tell her as little as possible, in hopes of saving Monroe’s relationship with Rosalee.

For Monroe, this is both the end and the beginning. This is his way out. He doesn’t have to tell Rosalee that anything happened with Nick; just that there’s someone else – if even that much. And maybe this could be something even better with Nick. 

“Nick, calm down.” He reaches out to lay his hand on Nick’s shoulder but he pulls away. “Nick, it’s okay. I’m…I’m glad it happened.”

Nick turns to look at him, eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m glad you did it – kissed me.”

“You are?” is what Nick says, but what he’s thinking is: _why? I just crossed a line with my best friend. I probably just ruined your upcoming marriage and my own relationship. And do I even like men? I have no idea._

“Yeah…and I wouldn’t be too upset if it happened again sometime…but maybe when we wouldn’t be destroying two relationships.”

Nick nods.

“We should probably just head home in the morning, get all this straightened out before it gets any worse.”

Nick nods.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah.” Nick moves so he’s sitting a little closer. “I listen to everything to you say, even when you think I’m not. Even when you’re speaking German and I have no idea what you’re saying – I’m listening.” Nick smiles a sad smile. “I’ve heard every word you’ve ever said to me.”

And then Monroe is wishing he never said that bit about wanting to wait to kiss Nick again because that is, by far, the nicest, sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to him. There’s a small part that has a hard time believing it because Nick seems to zone out a lot. But he knows that he’s the one person that Nick never lies to.

“Grimm-related and otherwise.”

“Otherwise?” Monroe raises an eyebrow.

Nick nods. “The story about how you got the scar on your knee, and the one on your elbow, and the one on your shoulder. I know you favorite color, movie, pie, cookie, craft beer, and wine. I know what you wanted to be when you were a kid. Everything, Monroe. If you’ve told me, I remember.”

“You sure?”

“Scar on your knee happened in college. You were drunk and fell down a flight of stairs. That’s why you avoid Jägermeister like the plague. The one on your elbow is from a fight with a skalengeck right before you reformed. The one on your shoulder…you really think I’m gonna forget that.” When Monroe doesn’t reply, Nick keeps going. “You favorite color is red, favorite movie is _Rear Window_ , favorite pie is blueberry, favorite cookie is a snickerdoodle – ”

“Okay. I get it.”

“And I know you know those kinds of things about me. You probably know more about me than…anyone.” Nick can’t bear to utter Juliette’s name.

“Only because you’re chatty when you’re drunk.”

“It’s gotta count for something, Monroe.”

“It does.”

Monroe doesn’t care about what he said; not anymore. Before he has time to think about it enough to stop himself, he’s on top of Nick again, kissing him hard and fast. Nick pulls away just enough to ask if Monroe’s sure; he is. Nick kisses back as his hands go back to Monroe’s body, tugging on fabric and trying to get his hands anywhere and everywhere. Finally Nick pulls Monroe’s shirt off and tosses it aside.  When Monroe’s lips find Nick’s neck, a whine slips passed Nick’s lips and his back arches. Monroe stops just long enough to – very roughly – disrobe Nick of his shirt.

Soon their pants join the pile of discarded clothing. Monroe’s panting, looking down at Nick, who looks absolutely perfect. They’re both covered in a light layer of sweat, making breathy noises, and speaking in broken sentences. Nick’s pupils are blown wide, circled by a thin line of blue. Nick and Monroe both know this is wrong, that it’s going to hurt in the end – more than just the two of them. But this was a bad choice they had to make.

Once they’re naked – pressed closely together, limbs tangled – there’s no going back, not that either them want to. Nick cants his hips up, looking for friction, which Monroe happily grants him by grinding his own hips down against Nick. They fumble around a bit, just trying to figure out what they’re doing and what feels good.

Tired of waiting, Monroe reaches a hand in between them, and wraps his fingers around both Nick’s cock and his own. Nick lets out a rather embarrassing – as illustrated by the blush that covers his cheeks and runs down his neck and chest – whimper and slams his eyes shut. Monroe’s hands were rough, but they were strong and big. Nick had noticed them a thousand times, always when they were holding small, delicate clock pieces; but now one was wrapped around his dick, slip sliding up and down, holding it against Monroe’s.

The way Monroe twisted his wrist had Nick writhing beneath him.

Nick knew he was close – embarrassingly so. Before he could ask Monroe to slow down, make it last, Nick is coming and there’s a string of profanity falling from his lips. But then Monroe’s coming, too. His eyes go red and he howls. If Nick hadn’t come already, he would be now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick is the first to wake up, curled up against Monroe’s side, their arms wrapped around each other. He carefully pulls himself away and gets dressed. He quietly steps out of the tent, zipping it back up behind himself. The sun is barely up and there’s a slight chill to the air. After rifling through the cooler and duffle bag in his truck, Nick finds a place to sit and have breakfast – well, a Diet Coke and a Pop Tart. He can hear Monroe’s voice in his head grumbling about his unhealthy eating habits. Nick can’t help but chuckle to himself.

It’s another half an hour before Monroe crawls out of the tent. The first thing he does is turn on his little portable coffee maker. He doesn’t say anything to Nick, not yet. He needs coffee, a yogurt, and a granola bar before he can even think of managing something coherent to say.

Eventually Monroe finds himself sitting next to Nick. They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying nature and delaying the inevitable.

Monroe finally breaks the silence. “Should we talk about last night?”

“Probably.” Nick sighs.

“We shouldn’t have done that…but I’m glad we did.”

Nick nods in agreement.

“Do you want this to go further?”

Nick pauses, thinking. Of course he wants this to go further, but he’s afraid of hurting Juliette. He’s been selfish so much in their relationship and he knows this is going to be the end. But he knows that after it’s over, he can’t hurt her anymore. She’ll be safer, too. He, as a grimm, has no business trying to be with her anymore.

Nick’s voice is small, quiet. “Yes.”

“So do I.”

“What’re you gonna tell Rosalee?”

Monroe takes a deep breath and considers his options. “Just that I don’t want to get married…that I feel like we rushed into things. I might tell her there’s someone else, but I’ll leave you out of it.” He looks over at Nick. “What are you going to tell Juliette?”

“That I’ve hurt her enough for a lifetime and that she deserves better. I’ll tell her that it’s just not the same anymore, that…” He sighs.

Monroe reaches out and lays his hand on Nick’s shoulder. When Nick doesn’t seem comforted, Monroe wraps his arm around the other man and pulls him closer. Nick leans against Monroe, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Tell me we’re gonna be okay.”

“We’re gonna be okay, man.” Monroe debates pressing a kiss to the top of Nick’s head but decides against it. “We’ll figure things out.”

* * *

When Monroe walks into the house, Rosalee is still asleep in their bed. He leaves his bag by the door, figuring he might need it later on, and quietly makes himself some more coffee. He spends his alone time going over all the things he can say, every scenario that could play out. No matter how it goes, someone is going to get hurt. He wishes that he could just take all the pain and let Rosalee go on and live a happy life. _I was stupid to ever think I deserved her…to ever think we had a happily ever after. You damage everything you touch. You’ve hurt everyone you’ve ever loved – two of them are even dead. It’s your fault. It’s always your fault_.

“Monroe?” Rosalee’s voice pulls him from his thoughts. “What’re you doing back? Is everything alright?”

Monroe shakes his head, tears already invading his eyes.

“Oh god, what happened?”

“I don’t want to get married.”

“What?” It comes out sharper than Rosalee had intended.

Monroe looks away. “I just can’t marry you, Rosalee. It’s not right. I love you, but…”

“What could have changed overnight?”

 _Everything_. “It wasn’t just overnight.”

“How long?” Rosalee manages to keep herself fairly calm.

“A while.”

“What’s a while?”

Monroe’s voice goes soft, quiet, small. “A month.”

“A month? You’ve been having doubts for a month and you’re only telling me now? What is wrong with you? What’s wrong with _me_?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Rosalee.”

“Then what is it?”

“I feel smothered. I don’t know why. I think we just…rushed into this.”

Rosalee stops and thinks. As mad and as hurt as she is, she can’t deny that Monroe actually does have a point. They _did_ rush. It’s only been a year. She sighs. “We did rush into this, didn’t we?”

Monroe is surprised that Rosalee is as calm as she is. It’s a bit off-putting. “Yeah, I think we did.” He nods.

There are tears in Rosalee’s eyes, but the more she thinks about things, the more she knew that it was better this come to light now than when they’re exchanging vows. She takes a deep breath and plans her words carefully – wanting to get her point across, but still remain calm. “I’m mad. I’m hurt. But I get it, sort of. We did rush and we probably should have slowed down. But right now, I really don’t want to see you. I’m going to go upstairs, pack a few things, and go stay with my sister.”

“I’ll leave. I don’t want to put you out.”

“Monroe, it’s your house. Besides, where else are you going to go?” She looks away, not wanting Monroe to see her cry. She has to save face. “I’ll text you sometime and we’ll discuss me getting the rest of my things.” She wasn’t going to give Monroe a chance to suggest working things out. She doesn’t want to leave him, but she knows that this isn’t something they – or she – can come back from. She walks away without another word.

* * *

Juliette is fuming to say the least. She feels hurt and betrayed. “I’ve tried so hard with you, Nick. And this is what I get?”

“Jules…”

“Don’t you dare! You don’t get to come into our house, tell me you’ve got feelings for someone else, and then call me that.”

“C’mon…” Nick looks up at her with red-rimmed eyes. He doesn’t have the strength to stand up anymore, not after the right hook he took to the jaw. He had been the one to teach Juliette how to throw a punch. He regrets that now.

“I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

Something in Nick just snaps. _She acts like you purposely went out looking for someone else to fall in love with. She acts like you did this out of spite. You never meant for any of this to happen. And she hit you…and it hurt. Get it together, man._ “What about all that stuff that happened with Renard?”

“That wasn’t my fault.”

“I know that. I do. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less. Do you know what it’s like to face him every day at work, knowing that he…” Nick vaguely gestures at Juliette. He sighs. “It still doesn’t change that it happened.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“No. I guess not.” He shakes his head. “I understand that you were both forced into it, but that doesn’t cancel out how it hurt me. You’re the one everyone feels bad for. No one even took a second to think about me.”

“What, so you had to go out and fuck someone else?”

Nick is taken aback by her language; Juliette rarely swears. “It’s not like that.”

“Get out. Just get out.”

“Juliette…”

“Leave.”

“You know what? I will leave. _Happily_. It’s not worth being here anymore.” He gets up and walks out.

* * *

Nick sits in his truck, parked outside his favorite fast food joint – he loves it because you can get a burger any time of the day, even at 9 in the morning. He indulges in the biggest, greasiest burger on the menu, a mass amount of French fries, and a chocolate shake. It’s not something he’s done in years, but today he needs to eat his feelings. He feels the guilt about halfway through, but he keeps going – that pop tart from earlier didn’t go far.

* * *

Guilt hangs heavy, like a dark storm cloud, over Monroe’s head. Four separate times, he considers going into the fridge and grabbing a beer. But all four times, he walks passed the fridge to the coffee maker and indulges in his finest roast. He knows he’s going to be wired for the rest of the day (and possibly night and also tomorrow), but right now he can’t find it in himself to care.

There’s a knock on the door and Monroe just groans. There’s only a handful of people that it could be and all of them have a key, so he just stays where he’s sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey,” Nick says quietly as he lingers in the doorway of the kitchen.

Monroe can smell the meat and grease all over him. Normally he’d chide Nick for eating such an unhealthy meal and for eating meat before he came over, but not today. Instead Monroe sighs, “hey.”

It’s quiet and awkward until Monroe breaks the silence, still not looking up at Nick. “There’s more coffee in the pot if you want some.”

Nick didn’t always like Monroe’s fancy coffee – he liked the cheap stuff – but after those months of staying with him, the fancy stuff grew on him. So Nick pours himself a mug, adds a little cream and sugar, and sits down across from Monroe. He takes a sip and frowns.

“Go ahead and add more cream and sugar,” Monroe says. He used to complain that cream and sugar – especially when you take your coffee ‘light and sweet’ – takes away from the natural flavor of the beans. But he knows Nick has a sweet tooth, so he lets it go – has for months. “Didn’t go well, did it?”

Nick shakes his head. “Not at all.” He sits back down, this time more happily sipping his coffee. “You?”

“Could’ve been worse, I guess.” Monroe finally looks up and his eyes dart right to the growing bruise on Nick’s jaw. “What the hell happened to you?”

“What do you think?” Nick says a bit more sharply than he intended.

“She _hit_ you? Juliette hit you?” Monroe’s shocked to say the least. Juliette is generally a very even-tempered person. He’d never expect her to get physically violent; though he did know her to kick some wesen criminal ass.

Nick nods, suddenly feelings tremendously embarrassed. Monroe gets up from the table and grabs the icepack from the freezer. It was only of those little kid ice packs shaped like a dog – a ‘boo boo buddy’ was what the package called it. He got it for Nick as a joke, but it was actually a pretty good idea. He hands it to Nick, who immediately presses it to his jaw. He won’t admit it, but that was a good shot and his jaw is killing him.

“So what do we do now?”

Nick sighs. “I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will not be anymore new chapters for this particular fic, even though it's certainly open-ended.   
> That being said, perhaps there might be a follow-up story.


End file.
